Little Devotional
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [DarkxRiku,DaixRiku]He had been using her for too long and she was sick of it. So when the opportunity to escape rose she took it. You never know what you've got 'til it's gone, right?
1. I'm Blowing Smoke Out Of Your Window

**A/n: I guess I'm just into older more mature Dark x Riku. Hm...I still considering a sequel to when it's easier to forget. Or to finish re-writing. I miss writing them young... ah anyway. Don't bother asking me if I'm going to continue this. I can never tell. Reviews are nice. So yea review please. **

**Keep in mind that they are older. Not much...but older. 17-18 kind of range.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dnangel.**

_**Little Devotional**_

His lips puckered around the slender cigarette, took a drag and then released. His wine colored eyes narrowed watching the smoke drift out the window and into the crisp night air. Pulling smoke into his lungs once again, he propped his leg up and leaned back against the frame. It was a beautiful night. He only visted her on nights like this.

He watched from the corners of his eyes through the sheet of smoke that hovered above his nose as she slid back into her dress. Her smooth, flawless back disappearing behind a sea of red fabric. She sighed, paced a bit and sighed again. She always did that on nights like this. He smiled his same contemptuous smile and awaited her speech.

"Dark..." she breathed.

The corners of his lips folded into a frown, she always said his name like it was a burden.

"I don't want to do this anymore," she pushed the ends of her fingers together meekily. "It isn't right."

"You always say that," he trailed toward her side of the room.

"I know...but this time I mean it," she eyed him sadly.

She hated when he smoked. It was a dirty habit, no matter how good he looked doing. Thinking back that was probably the only reason he did it at all. But what did she care if he was vain enough to kill himself.

"Oh really," he said approaching her from behind and snaking his arm around her waist, "and why is that."

She only stared silently into dresser mirror.

Dark grinned at their reflection. They really looked good together, even if she was pouting. She wasn't the first girl he had seen like this, but she was his favorite. Maybe that's why he kept her around so long.

"I always pictured you in blue," he whispered in her neck, "but I have to say I'm partial to the red."

"So..." his eyes lifted to meet hers in the mirror, "you're all dressed up. Where have you been?"

"You see that's why I can't do this anymore...I met someone."

He was even more turned off by her dismal tone. "Riku..."

She always said that. Even if she had met somebody it wouldn't last long. There was no way it was going to end. Not tonight...not until he was ready to let her go.

"Who?" he questioned turning the auburn haired girl to face him.

"Daisuke Niwa?" she answered pensively.

"Who?" his thick eyebrows raised. "That red-headed kid? But why him? He's too plain Riku, definitely not your type?"

"And who is?" she scoffed. "Guys like you who won't commit? Mess around, get what they want and leave. Honestly, Dark can you even keep count of all the girls you've used."

"Hey I don't make you do anything," he protested. "When you're with me it's of your own accord."

"That's because I hoped you would change," the words rang bitterly in her ears. Riku would have never admitted them before now. "I was still hoping that you could love me. But I'm done with that now."

"Love..." he mouthed the words once silently and then again out loud. "Is that all you girls can think about it?"

"You don't understand because you're not capable of such a thing," she turned away sourly.

"And I'm glad for that," he smirked. "You just keep telling yourselve it's over, Riku because we both know it's not."

She tensed at the confidence in his words. Dark had charisma that couldn't be challenged. He had away of making her believe anything he said. But she wasn't the same heartbroken girl he took advantage of a year ago. She was wise to his games. She would see this through and hopefully withouth hinderance.

"You better go before my parents get up or worse...Risa," she sighed. There was no sense in arguing with him any further. He was to arrogant to even listen.

"I'll come visit you again sometime," he winked as discarded his spent cigarette out the window.

"I wish you wouldn't," she groaned.

"Sweet dreams," the plum haired boy called as he slipped out the open window.

Riku stared back into the mirror. What had become of her? She was so strong once. How could she let a playboy get the best of her? _Well never again!_ she thought. She deserved better than this. She would have her revenge on Dark Mousy.


	2. Your Slipping Back Into Your Dress

**A/n: All of a sudden I really got into the mood to continue this. I'm trying to tell two stories at once: how they started and what's going on now. I know Dark's in character, but Riku seems kind of weak. She will develop more into herself as the story continues and her back story plays out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

_**Little Devotional**_

Dark's deep amethyst eyes sneered in irritation as he watched the new couple lounge beneath the shade of a towering tree. He could feel traces of a headache coming on as he watched them flirt and smile. He hated everything about that red haired fuzz head. The way he grinned, the way he blushed, and the way he stumbled over his own words. He especially hated the way Riku was just eating it up.

She would laugh and run her fingers across the top of his hand as poor Daisuke struggled to make conversation. Who did that spiky headed kid think he was, trying to snag _his_ girl? Not that anyone officially knew that he and Riku had been seeing each other. Dark was not particularly fond of sharing his late night escapades with others and he would never damage Riku's reputation that way. Riku was his own little secret, and the best secret kept secret at that.

Sure, their relationship was strictly pleasure related, but Riku rarely expressed any discontent. She often mentioned breaking it off, but it never lasted long. No never really meant "no" went it came to Riku with Dark. She was so strong against everything else, and Dark was pretty proud of his Achilles' Heel status. She would claim that she never wanted to see him again, but never turned him away from her window. Riku never asked for more than what Dark expressed he was willing to give. Some where in her eyes, he could see that she wanted more. It was clear that she loved him, and he took advantage of that.

But why break things off now? Because of this loser? Dark was not willing to give up things until he was through with them. Riku was still very much his, and no fool was going to steal her away. Dark was the king of thieves when it came to matters of the heart, and there was no way he was going to lose to an amateur.

Dark vividly remembered the first time he set his sights on Riku six months ago. She and her twin sister, Risa, had just transferred to Azumano. Everyone was quick to fawn over the longer haired Risa, but it was Riku that Dark took interest in. She was fiery, overprotective and deflected every single charm Dark through her way. Where most girls fell over themselves at the sound of his voice, Riku rose to challenge his words. She warned her sister to stay away from him, but it was Riku herself that eventually fell head-over-hills (though she would never admit it ). Dark just merely had to wait for the opportune moment and play his cards right...

_"Well, well Princess fancying seeing you here," Dark smiled coyly as propped himself against the door frame._

_There she was, a shivering silhouette against the silver luminosity of the moon. She bit her nails as tears streamed down the surface of her cheeks. Her eyes tore from the open window, back to the curious young man._

_"Why are you in my room?" he continued, seemingly immune to her tears._

_"Do you remember when you asked me why I couldn't trust you?" she whispered between sobs._

_"Yeah," he pushed himself from the door frame. _

_"So what?" he took several cautious steps in her direction._

_" I just knew that she would do this to me," she felt her back slide down the cool surface of the wall as she slumped unto the floor._

_"It's not like she knew, Riku," Dark sighed. Why did women have to be so emotional? "You can't blame her for this. You never voiced your feelings."_

_"It's not the first time she's taken something I care about away from me," she dug her nails into the soft interior of his carpet. "Last time she did it on purpose."_

_"So she's stolen boys from you before?" Dark could see his opening. She was breaking down in front of him. It was just a matter of time before he got what he wanted._

_"Not just boys," she sniffed against the fabric of her shirt sleeve, "someone I loved."_

_Dark was aware of Riku's feelings for Satoshi. He had been studying her long enough to recognize the love sick looks she threw his way. Satoshi, under miraculous circumstances, had fallen for his complete opposite, Risa. Dark never expected Riku to get this upset. It was the first emotion she had revealed to him other than blind anger._

_But why would she come to him like this? Why show up in his room in the middle of the night? He had been pursuing Riku for two months, following her every step. Sure, she was annoyed with his unyielding presence, but just maybe she found friendship in his pursuit. Could have all the time spent by her side earned him her trust? _

_"What does that have to do with me?" he crouched to her level. His wine colored eyes inches from hers._

_"Because I couldn't stand to see her destroy something else," her glossy, brown orbs refused to meet him._

_"So you do care about me?" he smirked. "You just didn't want anyone to know it."_

_'How did I not see that?', he thought._

_"Well?" he pressed her for an answer._

_"I-" Riku's breath halted in her throat as Dark's lips warmly over lapped hers._

_The tears flowing from her eyes ceased as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Leaning in, Dark pushed Riku's back to the wall. His hands tangled themselves in her mahogany colored tresses, as his tongue explored her inviting mouth. _

_She tasted warm and sweet, like a small swirl of honey in a steaming mug of milk. Being this close to her, smelling her ambrosial scent. Her fragrance was natural, like the delicate fusion of flesh and soap. Not camouflaged by perfume or cosmetics, Riku was bare and beautiful before him. No woman had ever captivated him this way. No woman he had ever touch was this real._

_Her form shifted carefully beneath him as he moved to stretch her out unto the floor. His hands cupping her round face, he perched himself above her. His lips hungrily devoured hers. His teeth pulled faintly at her bottom lip and she complied by grinding her hips into his._

_Dark took this as the "go" signal, and trailed his kisses down along her neck, while his hands explored the more pronounced curves of her body. Riku's breath was hot against his hair as her hands tugged against his shirt. Dark grinned and slipped out of the garment._

_"Are you sure this is something you want to do?" he asked, sliding his hands from her breast to her waist._

_Riku moaned in response, but Dark refused to continue._

_"Are you sure?" he said sternly._

_Riku's eyes fluttered open from beneath a veil of long lashes. "Promise you won't let her have this?"_

_"I promise," he reassured her with a kiss. _

Dark meant his promise. As long as he had Riku at that moment, he was satisfied. He had ravished several girls in his time, but he took care of none of them like he did Riku that night. It was her first time, although Dark was no stranger to virgins. Somehow, he still felt as if she had granted him something special, or perhaps, it was the satisfaction of receiving something he'd worked so hard for.

As Riku and Dark met more often, their sessions became more intense. Riku was no longer a frail flower at his mercy, but a woman begging to be relieved. Dark visited her at least once a week, hushed against the window seal and the silk of her sheets. Riku was his for the taking and he'd be dammed if he was going to let her go. Dark had too much pride to allow that sort of thing. Even if he did not care about Riku, why should he let somebody else have her?

Snuffing out his cigarette, he turned and let the couple be. Dark Mousy was king around here and messing with the king's property was dangerous business. Daisuke Niwa would learn this soon enough.


End file.
